The Kicker and The Quarterback
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: Assorted writings for the Kinn/Furt fandom.


**Title:** Daydream

**Author:** jen_rose4ever

**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Fantasy**  
>Pairing<strong>: Kurt/Finn  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 714  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** NC-17/R Glimpse of graphic boy-on-boy sex.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, there would be lots of boy-on-boy sex! [: I do not own the song!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I loved him more than any of the girls I had been with." 

_I could have been the one you noticed  
>I could have been all over you<br>I could have been like all the others  
>Is that what I'm supposed to do?<br>It would have been really stupid  
>If I would have went out with you<br>To give you everything you wanted  
>It would have been way too soon<em>_  
><em>

Before Kurt and I became brothers, I knew that he loved me and wanted to spend every moment he could around me. I thought that it was creepy that the Gay Kid wanted me. I was straight for Cheesus' sake! Or so I thought…

_I try to be sensitive  
>I try to be tough<br>I try to walk away  
>I try to be innocent<br>I try to be rough  
>But I just wanna play<em>

After the whole Faggy-gate in Kurt's basement and seeing the hurt on Kurt's face, I guess I started thinking about his different moods. I noticed that he always put on an "I'm-superior-to-you" front that almost never cracked at school. At home, though, I guess you could say that his front completely fell when he was alone. It was after Burt had a heart attack that I began to see Kurt's front falter a little more at school. That's when the dreams started…

_You're my daydream, you know that  
>I've been thinking about you, lately<br>And every time I look at you  
>I can't explain, I feel insane<br>I can't get away  
>You're my daydream<em>

I started daydreaming about him. I didn't know where the feelings for him came from, but I was a little freaked since I honestly had never thought I would ever have feelings for a guy. After a while though, my daydreams invaded my mind during the school day and especially during glee.

_If I tell you what I'm thinking  
>And I let myself trust you<br>Can you give me what I'm missing?  
>Can you make my dreams come true?<em>

So, after a particularly explicit wet dream that involved Kurt's dick in my ass and a pair of handcuffs, I knew I had to tell him how I felt. The only problem was that I knew for a fact that he was trying to get over me. Well, I couldn't blame him especially after the way I treated him, he deserved better.

_You're my daydream, you know that  
>I've been thinking about you, lately<br>And every time I look at you  
>I can't explain, I feel insane<br>I can't get away  
>You're my daydream<em>

__It was after glee, the week before Regionals, that I decided to tell him. I asked him if I could talk to him in private. So, we sat in the choir room and talked. I told him everything that I had been feeling for the past several months. When he didn't respond (react? I'm not sure), I assumed the worst and said that I understood.

"I had no idea," Kurt said. "That you felt that way."

He pulled my head down and kissed me.

_I've always wanted someone  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Could you be that someone?  
>Are you my, you my, you're my<em> 

"You have no idea," he said, breaking the kiss. "How long I've wanted to do that."

Our second kiss was me pulling him into it and giving it my all.

_You're my daydream, you know that  
>I've been thinking about you, lately<br>And every time I look at you  
>I can't explain, I feel insane<br>I can't get away  
>You're my daydream<em>

__If I had to say what day totally changed my life, it would be that day. That day, I not only loved someone, but they loved me just as much, if not more. Kurt was my daydream boy. I loved him more than any of the girls I had been with. I guess that means that me and Kurt were meant to be.

_You're my daydream  
>You're making me insane<br>You're my daydream  
>You're doing it again<br>You're my daydream  
>You're making me insane<br>You're my daydream  
>You're doing it again<em>

__Everyday we fall in love with each other all over again. It's a daydream that the both of us never want to end. We drive each other crazy, but in the end we're in love no matter


End file.
